


Love Trapezoid Blues

by fearlessdiva



Series: Mutant Blues [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessdiva/pseuds/fearlessdiva
Summary: Bobby's gone from one screwed-up family to another. Bobby's pov. Written June 2003.





	Love Trapezoid Blues

**Author's Note:**

> With special thanks to Zahra and Fay Jay

Bobby sat next to Rogue in the lunchroom, like always, but his attention wasn't on his girlfriend. He was completely absorbed in the task of not staring at Kurt and Wolverine sitting next to one another at the teacher's table at the end of the room. If Bobby had been staring, which he most certainly was not doing, he would have seen Wolverine leaning down to whisper something in Kurt's ear that made Kurt smile. He would have seen Wolverine's habitual squint melt into something smug and self-satisfied. And he would have found himself profoundly pissed off about it and not really understand why. Plus, staring was kind of creepy-stalkery, wasn't it? So he wasn't. Much.

Okay, maybe he did understand why. It wasn't enough that Big, Macho and Clueless had Bobby's girlfriend wrapped around his little claw, but he was going after Kurt, too? What was it with that guy? Couldn't he just fuck off back to wherever he'd been when he was looking for his roots and leave them all alone?

But that last thought made him feel kind of guilty. Wolverine had been dealing with Dr. Grey's death only slightly better than Cyclops, who pretty much looked like a walking corpse. And to his credit, Wolverine treated Rogue more like a baby sister than anything else most of the time, regardless of how she flirted with him. If Rogue's flirting bothered Bobby, he knew he should blame Rogue, not Wolverine. But that would mean actually addressing the issue and Bobby was pretty sure he wasn't ready to do that.

God, from one fucked up family to another. Granted, the new family was much more interesting, and certainly a lot bigger, than the old one. But his old family hadn't been competing with the WB for most ridiculous number of romantic scenarios. Seriously, there wasn't a mutant over the age of 14 who wasn't involved in a love triangle, or rectangle, or trapezoid, or something really kinky and strange. And Bobby was among the worst of them; he could admit it. On the one hand he had Rogue, and that was messed up enough since he couldn't actually touch her, but then there had been this tension between him and Johnny, and of course Rogue had her thing with Wolverine.

Bobby could hear Kurt laughing at the teacher's table, something Wolverine had said, again, and when did he become such a barrel of laughs, anyway? Bobby couldn't remember him ever cracking a joke. It was something about Kurt. Kurt made everyone comfortable. Kurt, who everyone stared at, who the human world called a freak, was one of the most compassionate people Bobby had ever known. And once you got used to him, he was actually very attractive. The color of his skin was really cool. Bobby liked the way his hair curled at the ends and there was definitely something sexy about that tail . . .

Oh.

Oh, shit. Bobby felt like smacking his head against the lunchroom table - he had a crush on The Incredible Nightcrawler! God, did that suck. Just what he needed, another hopeless, impossible emotional entanglement, with a teacher no less this time. And what was up with the boylove? Between this and the thing with Johnny, was he gay or what? It wasn't enough to be a mutant, he had to be gay too? Or maybe he was bisexual. That made more sense, really. And David Bowie had been bisexual at one point and still got to marry Iman, so maybe it wasn't so bad.

At least Bobby wouldn't have to worry about coming out to his parents. St. John had seen to that. Not that he was bitter.

Rogue poked him in the ribs with a gloved finger and looked at him pointedly. For about the millionth time in his life, he wished that he could use his powers to keep from blushing. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Yeah, I asked what you were thinking about."

His cheeks were blazing. If St. John were there he could have used Bobby's face to start a fire instead of his stupid lighter. "Uh, the chem test we've got next week. I'm really worried about it. What were you thinking about?"

"Same thing," she answered with a wry smile, and somehow Bobby could tell that she was concentrating very hard on not looking over at Wolverine.

Jesus. Bobby wondered if he had time before his next class to drown himself in the bathroom sink. Or at least take a half hour nap. Teen drama was exhausting; he really didn't know how the kids on Dawson's Creek managed.


End file.
